The Fazbear Family
by CeruleanWitches
Summary: The Fazbear family was a enjoyable and loving family. They would always enjoy many wonderful things together. They thought nothing could ruin their happiness. One day something horrible happened, ruining the loving family people once knew.
1. Prologue

"So he's being dismantled tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, it's sad isn't it?"

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was closing, they were planning to reopen soon, new animatronics, new location, starting fresh. It was going to be nearly perfect, right? On opening day they had two birthdays. Neither of them went right. When an employee went to check the backroom, the animatronics were covered in blood, when he came back to the party rooms, there were blood and dead bodies on the floor. The employee went to call management, they said to leave the place open, what could go wrong?

**Author's Note: This is the prologue of the Fazbear Family, we don't have inspiration right now. And the first chapter we deleted because of a problem. We want to be original and would like some reviews because we're new to this, and we need help kind of.**


	2. Three Remaining

"FREDDY!"

Silence.

"FREDDY! Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

More silence. Bonnie sighed, walked up to Freddy and held his shoulder.

"Freddy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.. I need some alone time.." Freddy walks off into the backstage. Bonnie follows secretly, he then watches Freddy cry over a poster of Freddy and his brother, Golden Freddy. Freddy then remembers seeing the dead bodies of the children and Golden Freddy's suit covered in blood thrown off to the side, un-cleaned and un-washed. Bonnie continues to watch Freddy sob over his brother, before running over to him and comfort him.

"It's going to be fine, you still have me, Chica, and Foxy.." Bonnie comforted him.

"I know.. But I still miss him." Freddy said, sobbing on Bonnie's shoulder, who was hugging him. Chica and Foxy suddenly comes in, seeing Freddy sobbing, they come over quickly and hug him and try to comfort him too.

"Everything's alright.." Chica told Freddy.

"Aye Freddy, everything be alright." Foxy said, trying to hug Freddy without poking him with his hook.

After a few minutes, they all walked back to their spots and performed at the active party that was going on. While performing, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy looked at Freddy and mouthed,

"It'll be fine."

Freddy smiled back and sang with his happiest voice for the children. The rest of the family gave their best for the children and for Freddy.

By night time, everyone left and two employees remained, one took Chica and turned off the others. He goes to the backstage and turns her off and starts to dismantle her. He starts to rip off her hands, and then pries off her jaw, then takes out her A.I chip. He leaves the dismantled animatronic in the corner then asks another employee a question.

"When do we scrap her?"

"I don't know man, I'm glad we got rid of her, she creeped me out."

They left Chica in pieces.

3 Family members remain.

**Author's Note: Omg, we finished the first chapter! We hope you guys enjoyed it, because we worked on this all day! It was pretty fun also.**


	3. The Bite of '87

It was 6AM, Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy all turned back on. They all noticed that Chica was missing, they searched everywhere, until they heard Foxy scream while in the backstage.

"C-Chica was dismantled!" Foxy yelled in horror.

Freddy and Bonnie ran over to the backstage as quickly as they could, they froze in grief as they came into the backstage. Bonnie and Freddy saw a dismantled Chica, Freddy suddenly remembered of Golden Freddy, and fainted. Bonnie stared at Chica's dismantled body, tears filling up his eyes. Foxy's heart sank into depression and anger.

"DAMN IT!" Foxy said, as he slammed a fist into the wall.

Foxy walked away, returning to Pirate's Cove. After Foxy went back, Freddy became conscious again. Bonnie and Freddy talked about Foxy, Bonnie was telling Freddy to try to protect Foxy.

"We can't have another family member be dismantled, it will hurt me, and you." Bonnie said, his voice shaking.

He remembered about Golden again, he didn't want to tell anyone about his past. They wouldn't understand how he felt, how would he tell them about the children murdered that were stuffed in him?

Freddy held Bonnie's hand, wanting to hug him.

"I wanted none of this to happen, all I wanted was a family where we can be happy, together.." Freddy said in a sad voice.

"We should go try to comfort Foxy." Bonnie said.

"But what are we going to do about Chica?" Freddy tried to say, without tearing up.

"We should leave her to be.." Bonnie said as he gestured Freddy to follow.

"We need to comfort Foxy about Chica." Bonnie continued.

They walked out, going towards the Cove, as they neared, they heard sobbing. The sobbing got louder as Freddy and Bonnie comes closer. The brothers entered, and as they went through the curtains, they see a sobbing Foxy.

"C-Chica.. I miss you.." Foxy said through the sobs.

Freddy and Bonnie came over and sat next to Foxy, hugging him and trying to comfort him. Foxy started to sob more and more as memories of him and Chica come back to him.

"Foxy.. Don't worry.. It will be fine.. You still have us, as long as we're here, you don't have to worry about Chica, we'll always be here for you.." Bonnie said with a soothing voice, hugging Foxy tighter.

Foxy nodded, hugging Freddy and Bonnie back. They all started to cry together about Chica after a few minutes. They sobbed harder and harder throughout the day, until they finally went into sleep-mode.

* * *

><p>Everyone turned back on the next day, grumpier than usual. Bonnie and Freddy returned to the stage, Foxy stayed at Pirate's Cove.<p>

Many people arrived at the upcoming birthday party, all gathering around Pirate's Cove to watch Foxy sing.

He continued singing, but he was still sad about what happened to Chica. A few minutes later, the two employees that dismantled Chica came by Foxy talking about dismantling Chica, Foxy heard this and suddenly snapped.

A employee collapsed onto the ground, blood running from his head. A part of his skull bitten off.

Foxy stepped back from the human, blood pouring from his mouth.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I had to write this chapter by myself because Sam had no inspiration and only writes 2 times a week. Have a nice day and I hope you guys are feeling well! -Steven**


End file.
